


I Don't Mind Letting You Down Easy

by tchallabread (courtneylovedcobain)



Series: And now I'm covered in the colors [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneylovedcobain/pseuds/tchallabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky most certainly does not dye his pubes, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind Letting You Down Easy

Bucky couldn’t stop grinning. “Natashaaaaaa,” he sing-songed.

Natasha’s scowl just deepened. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

“Hey,” he plopped down in the seat beside her. “Hey. Hey,” he kept prodding. “Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Natasha pouted.

“Then why are you pouting.”

“I don’t pout.”

Steve walked into the conference room, taking a seat across from them. He was still in his uniform and there was still some blood in his hair. “Why is Natasha pouting?”

“I don’t pout,” she snapped.

“Nat’s mad she ain’t the only badass redhead in town,” Bucky said cheekily, sprawling back in his seat and casually throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Steve didn’t look up from the paperwork in front of him. “Don’t worry too much, Natasha. His drapes don’t match the carpet.”

“Don’t you drag my carpet into this, punk.”

“You bleach your pubes, Barnes?” Natasha quipped, tugging at the waistband of his pants. Bucky slapped her hand away indignantly.

“I do not let bleach near my junk, thanks very much. And I don’t like where this conversation is going. We were talking about you having competition.”

“No, I think we were talking about you dying your pubes.”

“Hah! Barnes dyes his pubes?” Clint laughed as he plopped down on Natasha’s other side. “Gross.”

“I do not!” Bucky yelled.

“Thanks for that imagery, JB,” Sam said, scrunching up his face.

“You guys are the worst,” Bucky muttered, crossing his arms and sprawling back in his seat.

Natasha smirked triumphantly. “You’re not really a redhead anyway. It’s mostly orange, and yellow. Why orange?”

Bucky stuck his tongue out at her. Bucky’s latest hair color mixed yellow, orange and red. Just a few strands that framed his face were yellow while the rest was a bright, obnoxiously blazing orange. His ends were a deeper, almost red shade of orange.

“No, no it was cute!” Sam jumped in. “He was listening to that ‘Ain’t It Fun’ band the whole time he was dying his hair. You know the one, with the orange-haired girl.”

“What’s this about Barnes and girl bands?” Tony said as he breezed in.

Steve sat by pretending to ignore the bickering. He tried to leave most of the mother-henning to Fury outside of missions.

Despite his mythos being built upon being a ghost, Bucky usually went in on missions that required no stealth. Not that anyone tried to promote murder as a leisure activity, but Bucky definitely took pleasure in cutting down Hydra agents en masse. Especially when crashing through walls, semi-automatic weapons, and leaping from tall buildings was concerned.

Bucky had gone from being the fist of Hydra to being the scourge of Hydra, hair a flaming, bright mane. I was comforting to look out through a sea of black masks and bodysuits to find a spot of orange right in the middle of the carnage.

Steve tried hard not to find murder to be poetic but he could never really help it where Bucky was concerned. Sam liked to remind him what a giant loser that made him.

 

“Do you think I should dye my eyebrows to match?” Bucky asked as he pulled a clean hoodie on. They were blood and assorted carnage-free, warm, and back home at their apartment.

Steve kissed him between said brows. “Please don’t color your eyebrows orange.”

“Yeah, I figured that was overkill,” Bucky affirmed. “Do you think it looks good?”

Steve smiled. Bucky always got self-conscious when he tried a new color. “Yeah, it’s real cute, Buck. It’s pretty funny to see grizzled soldiers running screaming from a guy with orange hair.”

“Right?” Bucky guffawed, sprawling back on the couch. He tugged Steve down and immediately flopped into his lap. “The terrible Winter Soldier, boogeyman of the intelligence world, now a carrot-top.”

Steve sat back, playing with a yellow strand of hair. “Did you wash all the blood out?”

“Nah. Didn’t know that shit could stain hair but it did. Now I have to retouch the yellow, dammit.”

Steve snorted at how Bucky went cross-eyed to see his yellow hair.

“And fuck all them! Nat talking shit like she wasn’t in the bathroom with me doing my damn hair for me,” Bucky complained, though there was no heat in his words. “I’m gonna make her redo the yellow for me.”

Steve let himself drift as Bucky babbled on about what colors and brands he was thinking of trying next.

It had been a really time since he’d made any artwork. He doodled and journaled sometimes, if inspiration struck him, but nothing big since the ‘40s. All these ridiculously, outrageously beautiful colors Bucky kept painting himself with made Steve really wanna change that.

“Hey, are you listening?”

“Hmm? Yeah. Dark red would be nice. Can I paint you?”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Steve said quietly, drawing his thumb over Bucky’s brow. He had thoughts of red on black, and bright smears of orange. Acrylic, not oil. “I haven’t much felt like it but, I don’t know. I guess you bring it out in me.”

“Aww, Stevie, you cheeseball, you’re gonna make me blush.” Bucky liked to talk shit and ruin any and all moments, but he was indeed blushing.

“I wouldn’t talk if I were you, Barnes. Who’s the one with cheese-colored hair on this couch?”

Bucky clambered onto Steve a crushed him into the sofa using all of his weight. “Fuck you, pal. Tomorrow, you’re buying me knew dye brushes. And see if I suck your dick for that, wiseass.”

He caved later that night despite his threats.

 

The next morning when they went out shopping for yellow dye and dye brushes, Steve picked up some new paint brushes too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, this fic is a mess. that edit is a mess. It's not the best, but I'm too addicted to the idea of Bucky going through hair color phases. Title from Paramore's "Ain' It Fun" because if you know anything about me, it's that my two greatest loves are Bucky Barnes and Hayley Williams.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and [come yell with me about the Steve/Bucky on tumblr!](courtneylovedcobain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
